deranged sister
by Evening star NMLR
Summary: Hiccup s twin sister has been banished for having dragon wings and being half dragon but the village thinks she's gone for good. Dagur/oc hiccup/astrid tuff /oc ruff/oc After httyd 2
1. banished

HI guys I don't own httyd.

It was a normal day until a scream was heard and a young woman was thrown out of a home "just wait demon until hiccup declares your punishment freak!" Said astrid then the woman got up and ran to the cove and curled up and fell asleep.

Victoria s pov

I woke up and ran to the mead hall and I saw snotlout and spite lout run at and grab mm then I was dragged to a podium next to hiccup my twin brother who was glare ing at me in a way I recondnised all too well " here is the freak that is about to be gone " all but dragons and gobber cheered "I declare her banished!" Again same thing .

Time skip

I was running towards the woods away from humans after stealing some food and then I was caught in a net by a big buff viking and I screamed a blood curling scream.

Sorry guys you get more if you review and I love you all


	2. found and AN

C

Hi

Trey no when valka was pregnant she was very sick and so gothi gave her a cure made of dragon blood and scales there for instead of hiccup also gettinng the gift only victoria did fyi hiccup and victoria are twins.

Onward

Chapter 2 new home new me

When dagur found me I admit I was scared but then I noticed his well toned muscles and how sexy he was he was hot and I remembered our promise to each other last year

Flashback: it was the signing of the treaty and also my 21st birthday mom,hiccup and astrid were celebrating then snotlout shoved me and said "hey freak why are you here shouldn't you be in your cage?! HAHAHA!" and I responded with "shut it snot face,im at least a little humane unlike you idiot!" "your dad died cuase he never wanted to come back here and see your face and your hideous wings again! HAHAHAHA!" that got me so I punched him in the face broke his nose and screamed "SHUT UP MY FATHER WAS YOUR UNCLE AND YOU DARE SPEAK ILL OF HIM?! YOU DISCUST ME YOU SON OF A B****!" and at that I ran into the woods after screaming at the croud that had gathered "YOU ALL DISCUST ME! IF YOU WOULD ALL RATHER SEE ME DEAD THAN ALIVE THEN SO BE IT!" and I ran into the woods with Dagur chasing me screaming "VIC! VIKKI! VICTORIA WAIT PLEASE AT LEAST FOR ME!" then that last part was 10 minutes later ten I turned around and screeched "WHY DO YOU CARE YOU HATE ME TOO DONT YOU JUST GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" "No." at that I stopped and said "_what! Why?!" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU VICTORIA!" "_what?" "I love you Victoria I know that its too soon to be married but when your ready will you marry me?" "YES!" then he kissed me "Vic promise me something." "what?" " be safe." "ok."

flashback over

"hi Vikki" he stated

"hey sharpshot." I laughed

"you haven't called me that since we were 10!"

"I know babe." I smirked

"well what are you doing here?" dagur questioned " well running actually they tried to give me to the boot so I left."

"good choice now stay still or I might miss." at that he threw his favorite dagger and it cut the net and then he helped me back onto my feet then kissed me hard.

then after 5 minutes we stopped gasping for air "so wanna come home." dagur asked me. "sure, babe. Oh and when can the wedding be?" I wondered "don't worry we can scare the hell out of hiccup if we have the wedding on berk just to piss him off. what do you think?" "HELL YEAH!"

time skip brought to you by _M__egatron/oc stories _

Well its the day Dagur and I are going to berk to announce our engagement so I kinda sorta nervous about whats going to happen but I changed my name to Nightshade. oh we've just arrived yay (note the sarcasm). "hi Dagur,welcome back to berk!" exclaims the voice I loathe. "Hello Hiccup." answers my fiancée dryly. "HEY! Don't forget about me!" "And who is this beautiful woman!?" flirts my own EX cousin EW EW EW! "Ugh I'm taken you buffoon." then I feel Dagur wrap his arms around me and kiss my temple and smirk. snotface's face was hilarious! soon enough it was time for the feast. "_Babe I think its time to announce the news both of them!" "ok get ready." _ "Hiccup Nightshade and i have some important news to announce." "go right ahead." "thank you Hiccup." "yeah thanks. _killer._" "what did you say!?" "I didn't say anything." then i walked up to the podium with Dagur. "Hello citizens of Berk i thank you for being so kind. Night shade and i have some news. first off is we are engaged but we need your chief's blessing." "Why?" asked my idiot ex-brother. "Nightshade please remove your cloak." "HAHAHA ok babe." then when i did everyone (that's a citizen of berk) gasped "then the bitch i mean Astrid scream "What the hell are you doing here _BITCH_?! you were banished!" then everyone started yelling shit and all of that. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed then of coarse it went silent. "Thank you now Hiccup banished Victoria but I am Nightshade." then astrid sceamed something and then it went all black.

oooh cliffie!

well i going to end it if you guys don't give me some fucking CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NOT FUCKING BITCHYNESS

thank you.

~Lyra


End file.
